Spring Cleaning
by Kitchyy
Summary: Jack/Daniel - All Daniel wanted was some help doing some spring cleaning, not for Jack to find his porn stash. Warnings: Vague spoilers for season 4 and very adult themes


Aaaaand here we go again! This one is because... Well I like these two and I like porn, so I thought to myself, what happens if I mix the two together? This little plot bunny immediately took over my brain and refused to leave until it was written. As some of you know my work, here is a warning: It's got some darker themes to it, although it's not as dark as some of my other stuff, and there may be some bdsm type stuff crammed somewhere in this story, so if you don't like men having sex or that kind of sex then please, by all means hit the back button.

Set during Season 4 because it's one of my favorite seasons in this show.

Characters and Pairings: Daniel/Jack, past Daniel/other

SPOILER ALERT: Vague spoilers for Upgrades and scorched earth. Before the curse but allusions to it.

* * *

**Spring Cleaning**

"Oh Daniel... What's this?" Jack asked in an overly casual way that made Daniel's head snap up and his body pump out a healthy shot of adrenaline. He immediately left the partially cleaned kitchen and into the living room.

Jack was kneeling on the floor by the wall unit, a dusting cloth in one hand and the other idly flipping through a seemingly innocent cardboard box holding VHS tapes. _Oh, shit._ Daniel's heart rate pumped up a few notches. "Oh, those... They're, ah-" Daniel stuttered, hesitated and froze. _Get a grip, Jackson _he told himself. So Jack had found his porn stash, so what? It wasn't like he was a monk. He was pretty sure Jack had a stash just like this hidden somewhere in his place too. The thought didn't keep his hands from almost wringing the cleaning cloth he held, though.

When no reply was forthcoming, Jack's small grin changed to something wicked. "I knew you had one. Let's find out what makes the great Dr. Daniel Jackson hot around the collar, shall we?" He said, as if Jack hadn't already figured out all the things that got Daniel hot for the past four months on a very personal level, and without further ado popped a tape in the VCR.

Daniel visibly gulped. "Jack, maybe this isn't a good idea." Porn was very much like art, one had specific... tastes. He wasn't sure Jack would have the same appreciation for the contents of the cardboard box, and their relationship was still young. What if Jack didn't like what he saw? What if he thought it was gross?

Jack shrugged in that easy way of his and sat on the couch, tapping the seat next to him. "We've been at this all day. It would be nice to take a break. Even nicer if we get to enjoy ourselves while doing it."

Daniel had to admit, even if only to himself that a break would be nice. It was the first time in four years Daniel had actually done a proper spring cleaning. He had bitched and moaned about it for so long that, as Daniel was visiting Jack in his perfectly tidy house one weekend and complaining that he never had the time to do it, Jack had smiled kindly, almost sympathetically from his seat on his couch overlooking his immaculately trimmed yard and said 'I could help, you know.'

At first Daniel had turned down the offer. He could clean his house just fine, he didn't need Jack's help to do it. However, after some very persuasive arguments from Jack that left them both sweaty and panting on Jack's bed with said man's head on his shoulder saying 'Jesus, Daniel,' over and over, Daniel had finally given in and let Jack help him.

So yeah, spending the whole day cleaning four years worth of junk, dust, and gunk from his house earned both him and Jack a break. He just wasn't sure he wanted to spend it like this.

Crappy porno music started playing and the name of the film came up. Daniel felt a tiny ping of panic at the back of his head. Jack again patted the seat beside him. Daniel sighed, mentally tried to calm himself as best as possible, shook his head in a 'we're all about to die' kind of way and sat down on the couch next to him.

"If you don't like it, just tell me and we'll turn it off and pretend like-" He made to grab for the remote but Jack and his freaky reflexes snatched his hand in mid-air and held it between them.

"I want to watch it."

The first scene came up and Daniel recognized the film. He had owned this one for years. The scene started with a man and woman dancing. The man made a gesture with his hand, whispered something in the brunette's ear and left for the bar. Shortly after, another man stepped towards the girl and started dancing with her. The music was shitty and Daniel cringed. He usually fast forwarded through this part.

"Gotta love their choice in music." Jack said, eerily mirroring Daniel's thoughts.

"I don't think they're overly concerned about the music they're playing."

They shared a smile and turned back to the film. Daniel clenched and unclenched his jaw to the beat of the music. The original man was back, two drinks in hand while the girl and bachelor number two did a slow, lazy bump and grind kind of dance. Instead of getting angry, throwing a drink at the other man and getting into a fight, he started to watch them both.

The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly at the dark-haired man. The blonde man she was dancing with looked him up and down appreciatively. Eventually, the darker haired man put drinks down on a table and started dancing with the pair, the girl sandwiched between the two.

"You like this kind of stuff?" Jack asked.

Daniel refused to think about all the meanings he could shove into Jack's seven syllables and kept his eyes on the screen. "I usually fast forward this part." He replied and his cheeks went uncomfortably hot.

Jack grinned. "More of a meat and potatoes man, then. Well, would you like to do the honors?" Jack reached for the remote and tossed it into Daniel's lap.

"I don't think we need to."

Jack's attention shifted to the screen again. The scene had done one of those wavy screen shots and switched to a bedroom. The girl was helping the blonde undress as they kissed. As the kiss broke the blonde turned, then the two men started kissing, hot and deep and so very, very nice.

Daniel had always liked that part.

Now, it was Jack's turn to swallow and he shifted in his seat. It was the kind of shift you did to relieve pressure from pants that had become suddenly too tight. It made sense, since Jack had been batting for the boy's team ever since Sarah. Maybe before, too, but Daniel hadn't asked and Jack hadn't brought it up.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Daniel was starting to get pleasantly warm and the last few nagging thoughts of Jack won't like it finally dissolved. In fact, he was starting to like this idea more and more as time wore on. What kinds of things did Jack have in his secret little porn stash? What kinds of things made the man beside him hard and wanting just from watching?

The blonde was now naked and standing as the man and woman blew him. Daniel was getting hard. He always liked the idea of a threesome with a man and a woman.

Jack leaned over and kissed his neck, and Daniel shuddered.

"Who do you like to watch most in this?" Jack asked, low and breathy in his ear.

Daniel smiled and tilted his head towards Jack's mouth. "The darker haired man. Usually."

Jack nodded and slid a slow, firm hand from Daniel's chest to stomach and down again until it rested on the hard bulge in his jeans. Jack stroked Daniel over layers of fabric, and he lifted his hips in response.

Fuck, this was getting hot. He looked at Jack. He was still watching the screen. The girl was now on her back on the bed, knees bent while the dark-haired man had his head buried between her legs. The blonde was behind him, twisting thick fingers in his ass and watching the two intently.

To have your partners laid open and desperate and wanting - God, to _watch_ like that had been a fantasy of Daniel's for a long time. It still was, to tell the truth. Daniel had always liked to watch, to observe, to see how things ticked.

Jack sat up, pushed the coffee table back and knelt between Daniel's legs. "Keep telling me what they're doing."

Well, this was taking an interesting turn of events. "Uhm, Ok." Daniel took an unsteady breath as Jack unzipped his jeans and took out his cock, already hard and damp at the tip. He glanced between the screen and Jack. "They're ah... The blonde is kissing the other guy's ass."

Jack gave his cock an experimental lick. God, Jack was always so good at this. Enough for Daniel to have it itching at the back of his mind more times than not. Jack was good at a lot of things, and sucking cock was something he excelled at.

"Is he licking it?"

Daniel shook his head and tried to focus on Jack's mouth and the screen at the same time. "No, just kissing, and kind of scratching the other's back a little with his finger nails."

"What about the girl?"

Was this actually happening? Daniel was caught by how surreal this was. Barely five minutes ago he was scrubbing God knows what off the kitchen cupboards, and now Jack was between his legs about to suck him off to porn. "The dark-haired guy pulled her towards him more. He's licking her nipples now. She... she likes it."

Jack licked the entire length of his cock, then swirled his tongue around the head and Daniel's head tipped back.

"What now?"

With effort, Daniel lifted his head and kept watching. "The blonde's getting ready to fuck the guy now. Just... He's just pushing in"

"Slow or fast? Hard?"

"Slow and thorough."

Jack moaned and took as much of Daniel as he could into his mouth and sucked. Daniel hissed and ran shaking fingers through salt and pepper hair. Not to hold or push his head one way or another; just caressing the skin under his hands.

"The girl's slid down so the couple is kissing. Now she's - oh, yeah, keep doing that - the dark-haired guy just entered her, they're fucking. All of them."

Jack's hands clenched down on his hips and his mouth sucked. From the first time Jack had pushed him up against a wall and swallowed his dick, Daniel had been in awe. It was like he knew every spot that drove him wild. Every flick of tongue was aimed just right, every slow bob of his head was sweetness and desperation and want and it drove him over the edge in orgasms that defied words.

Daniel's world narrowed down to wet heat, firm suction and the feel of Jack's short hair under his fingers.

But it wasn't just the sucking, it was the meaning behind the act: Jack kneeling, serving, servicing, allowing Daniel into his mouth, into himself.

And from the look of the slowly bobbing head, loving every minute of it. Daniel's breathing was going ragged, a dry sob was stuck in his chest that he refused to let loose. Jack tipped back just enough for Daniel to look right into his eyes. His cock was still sliding wetly into his mouth, the glisten of saliva bright and glistening on swollen, stretched lips, on the shaft of his cock he could still see. Jack's eyes were bright, blown out pupils watching his every move.

Sweet _Jesus_. Nothing Daniel had seen in his life had ever looked so good.

The sob escaped and Daniel's muscles clenched. "Jack, I'm gonna-" And that was it, Daniel was gone, coming deep in Jack's mouth, making noises he would never admit to five minutes from now, and Jack took all of it. Seconds later Jack made a strange noise, stiffened and froze.

"Did you just come?" Daniel asked, incredulous, still dizzy and breathless.

Jack rested his head on Daniel's thigh and nodded slowly. He looked over and saw the three still fucking on the tv and nearing their end as well. Daniel reached for the remote and turned it off. They could save it for another day.

"Shit, Daniel. We need to do that again."

Daniel chuckled and nodded.

And so they had. Every once in a while when they had the ability to stay overnight and the planet wasn't a hairsbreadth from destruction, Jack would come over, smile that secret little smile of his and get Daniel to watch a tape.

There weren't a lot of tapes, and over the span of a few months they watched most of them. Sometimes Daniel would go down on Jack as they watched while Jack gave a play by play of the events. Other times they would just fuck each others brains out - never loud, they still had to be careful - and still other nights they would experiment by trying similar positions as the people in the film.

It was fun. Daniel hadn't felt this sexually free with a partner in a long time. He hadn't tried everything he wanted to with Jack, but still, it was good. Really good. Jack even brought over some of his personal stash, and it had worked very well for Daniel as well.

Then work suddenly pushed all of it to the back of his mind. There were arm devices that pushed him to the edge of life, close enough to see the gaping void before him. Then there were Ancarrans, alien ships that could change the face of the entire planet, Jack's order that Sam create a bomb that could destroy a life form they knew nothing about, and an argument that had both Jack and Daniel stretched so thin that he worried their relationship would snap under the pressure.

It had taken a week or two, but eventually Jack had come over, english ale in one hand and kusherie - a rice and lentil meal, Daniel's favorite and damn hard to find in Colorado - in the other. They had argued, talked, kissed and fucked until the morning came.

And things were good again.

* * *

Daniel yawned and blinked owlishly at the tv. It was only ten pm but his body was convinced it was later. Par for the course when working thirteen hour days at the mountain. He looked over at Jack idly flipping through channels, eyes half lidded. He stopped at a Simpsons rerun and smiled.

His mouth quirked. Jack was a simple man, all things considered. Give him a cartoon and he'd be happy for hours. Daniel could get used to this, he decided; to the simplicity of Jack beside him and just _being_ instead of _doing_. Enjoying the mundane, the simple things of life with another person - with Jack - was something he was surprised to find he was looking forward to more and more the longer they were together.

Some emotion Daniel refused to name made its presence known with a slow aching in the centre of his chest. The times they had a moment for this was too few and far between.

He must be getting overly sentimental in the growing evening, Daniel thought ruefully. He shook his head minutely, stretched and sat up. "I'm going to bed." He murmured, then leaned over and kissed Jack. Daniel had only meant for it to be a quick kiss, but Jack drew it out. One kiss became two, two became hot, and the tv drowned into background noise as they started making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers.

"If you're going to bed you're taking me with you." He kissed Daniel's neck and the tiredness fell away, replaced with warmth, interest, and heat that threaded down his spine and took up residence low in his belly.

"Bathroom first."

Jack smiled, got up and headed for the bedroom while Daniel slipped into the bathroom, pissed, brushed his teeth, washed his face and undressed.

When he stepped into the bedroom Jack was already in bed, his clothes piled neatly in the dirty laundry basket. The emotion that struck him so strongly in the living room reared its head again and Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. It really would be nice for this to be more than just a once a month hide from all the windows, sweep the house for bugs twice before actually relaxing kind of thing.

The tv Jack had brought over a few months ago that now took up permanent residence on the dresser was on and Daniel pushed those thoughts aside as his heart rate picked up.

It was going to be one of those nights, then.

"We haven't watched this one yet." Jack said with a gleam in his eye, and Daniel slid between the sheets and kissed Jack again, long and hard and so damn perfect.

"Then press play." Daniel whispered.

Jack nipped his bottom lip, then turned from kissing Daniel to press play on the remote. He placed it between them as the entry music started.

A twinge of real fear shot down Daniel's spine. He thought he had lost this one with most of his things when he left for Abydos.

"Jack, maybe we should choose a different one." Daniel tried to sound casual, but his voice had pitched just a bit higher than he liked.

Jack quirked a brow at him. "What's wrong, Daniel? Afraid I won't like it?"

That was _exactly_ the problem, only Daniel had no idea how to phrase that without sounding like a pervert or a sexual deviant. Daniel narrowed his eyes and carefully weighed his response. There really was no good way to respond to that. "Yes." He said simply, opting for small statements than a huge explanation that would make Jack react.

"But you like it?" Jack phrased it as a question, but it was clearly a statement. The man had an uncanny knack for doing that.

Daniel hesitated again. The video wasn't even originally his, but a gift from a partner before he started with the Stargate program. Before Sarah, even. His name was Simon, he had been in many of Daniel's linguistics classes, but for him it was only a minor, his major being phonology and contemporary linguistics, whereas Daniel had his major on historical languages and language origins. Simon had shown it to him one night, and their relationship had changed drastically afterwards.

Daniel had learned a lot about himself because of this tape. And it could have gone much differently had he not been into it. He wondered momentarily where Simon was now. Then he looked at Jack again, patiently waiting for an answer and he put Simon firmly from his mind. Only two people shared this bed. Daniel would keep it that way.

Then he didn't have to reply because Jack's attention was fully on the screen. Daniel clutched the bedspread and hoped fervently Jack wouldn't freak out the way Daniel was envisioning it.

Two men were in a bedroom, the fabrics were in midnight blues and blacks, and the walls were a rich cream color, making the room look expensive. Artwork hung on the walls and a few knick-knacks sat on the bedside tables. Someone's home, then and not some set. Two men stood in the center of the room, one was shorter, almost stocky with good muscle definition, the other tall and lean. The stockier one wore a thin leather collar and a pair of black briefs, wrist bands with little silver hoops caught the light and his head was down. Submissive. The other dressed simply in a pair of jeans hung low on his hips, enough to see a thin strip of underwear when he moved.

The taller man ran a posessive hand through the stockier man's black hair, put a hand to his neck and pushed the other man's head up. "You know why you're here?"

"Yes."

The tall man slapped him lightly across the cheek. "What was that?"

"Yes... sir."

"Good boy." He let go of the thick neck, and the sub's head hung back down again.

Jack breathed sharply through his nose and his eyes widened. Daniel watched every single move and telltale sign of Jack's body from his peripherals. If he didn't like it he would just pull the tape from the VCR and beg Jack to pretend he'd never seen it. Like they'd never seen it together.

The taller man walked slowly around the other, taking in every inch of skin bared to him. he slid a hand over broad shoulders, muscled arms and tugged at the cuffs on the sub's wrists. The camera moved slightly, and Daniel was left with the impression of being a part of the scene, being the one filming it.

"So, why don't you tell me, then." the dom said.

"Because I've been bad."

"How were you bad?" He asked sharply.

The sub hesitated again, and this time the dom grabbed a fistful of dark hair and wrenched the sub's head back so his neck was bared and vulnerable. "I didn't listen to my master!" He said in a rush.

Approval flashed in the dom's green eyes for a moment. "And what happens when you disobey?"

"I get punished."

"That's right. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Head down."

The sub scrambled on wobbly legs and got into position.

Daniel could feel the blood start rushing in his veins and throbbing in his temples. His palms were sweaty and he had to make an effort to unclench them from the bedsheets. He knew what was coming next. This was going to be the moment of truth. He chanced another sideways glance. Jack's eyes were glued to the screen, a slow flush rising in his cheeks and he was breathing a bit heavier than usual. Daniel's brain was tripping over itself with what ifs. What if Jack didn't like what was about to happen? What if he started viewing Daniel differently because of this? Would it change their relationship? What if - oh God - what if Jack looked at him after and could only see this instead of Daniel? He wished he could crawl into Jack's head just for a moment and know all the thoughts running through that mans head.

Noise on the screen brought his attention back. The Dom had pulled the sub's briefs off and was palming his ass, massaging the firm, white globes until he was satisfied. Then he pulled his hand back and dropped it with a loud crack.

Jack flinched. "Jesus."

The dom kept smacking the subs ass and he cried out in apology. The dom kept spanking him, heedless of the noise. Some blows were hard, some light and teasing. They were never in the same place and so erratic it kept the sub in constant anticipation. The heavier the strike, the more noise he made.

The cries were getting lesser the more the sub was spanked. With each strike the sub's ass lifted just a little, as if begging for the discipline. Daniel noticed that Jack still hadn't reached for the remote or gotten out of bed, or yelled, or done much of anything, really. He studied Jack's profile, the flush of cheeks, slightly parted lips, chest rising and falling more than usual. The hardened nubs of his nipples stood erect, and as Daniel's eyes dipped lower, he could see the outline of Jack's hard cock under the light sheet.

Jack liked what he was watching.

Daniel felt relief like a physical thing and let out a breath he hadn't known he held. He unclenched his hands from the sheet and twined his fingers with Jacks.

"Do you like this?" Daniel asked, using the exact inflection Jack had earlier, a statement, not a question. He could see the muscles of Jack's throat contract as he swallowed.

"Daniel-" He said on the edge of a gasp. Daniel felt his dick throb.

"Just watch, Jack." Daniel breathed into his ear. He felt Jack shiver, and unreadable brown eyes snapped back to the screen.

The dom had finished spanking his sub and was rubbing soothing circles into his back. The camera moved to a side view of the two of them, just enough that Daniel could see the sub's rigid cock almost touching his stomach, how his head hung down, breathing heavily. "Please... please." The sub said over and over in a shaky voice.

"Please, what?" The dom asked, but the sub was well into the scene, and kept repeating 'please' over and over. The dom shushed him, took him gently by the shoulders and helped him lie on his back. He positioned the subs legs so they were bent, bare feet on the mattress and legs spread wide. The dom knelt between them, leaned over and kissed him roughly.

The dom started grinding into the other man, and the sub was making little mewling noises and pushed up for more friction, more pressure. It was only a tease. The dom moved back, just out of reach. "I tell you when you can come, remember?"

The sub moaned brokenly and arched his hips again. The dom got up from his spot between his legs, off the bed and out of the screen. "Don't move." He said. There was shuffling, the chink of metal on metal, and he came back with two chains and clips.

"Holy shit." Jack breathed. His hand was starting to grip Daniel's. He laid a soothing hand on Jack's forearm and the grip lessened. He was enjoying the reactions Jack was having to this, but he needed more, he needed to know where Jack was in his head.

"Which one do you like, Jack?" Daniel asked. He noticed that his voice had dropped to low and gravelly and commanding. "Which one will you dream about being?"

Jack dropped his eyes from the screen to the muted green bedspread. "I don't know." But the flush in his cheeks gave him away. Daniel slid a hand over Jack's belly, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

It had been easy to understand the roles with Simon. Once the film was over he had asked Daniel to punish him, a dirty little smile on his mouth. Daniel hadn't even gotten through the first session before coming in his pants like a teenager. He had never tried a sub role before, wasn't even sure if he could do it, but if Jack was interested then he would give it a try. He would do that, for Jack.

"You're safe here. Tell me. Remember, I'm sharing one of my secrets with you."

Daniel smiled softly and Jack's eyes darted uncertainly between him and the tv. The dom used one of the chains to loop around the rungs in the headboard and attached metal clips to each wrist loop so the sub's hands were held loosely above his head. The other chain had a nipple clamp at each end, and he had already attached one to the sub's left nipple. He sucked hard at the right and the sub's back arched clean off the bed.

Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat and Daniel got an idea in his head. He smiled a little, hitched himself up until his back was flush against the headboard and opened his legs. He patted the space between. "Sit here, I want your back to my chest."

Jack went to him. It took a little maneuvering, but they were eventually able to sit themselves comfortably with Jack between his legs. They could still both watch the proceedings and Daniel could feel every muscle and reaction through Jack's skin. He ran soothing hands over warm skin, chest, belly, shoulders and arms, and slowly Jack's rigid muscles started to relax again.

The dom raked dull nails over the other's nicely defined chest and belly, and Daniel did the same to Jack, just enough for him to feel it. Hands clenched painfully tight at Daniel's thighs and Jack gulped down air like it was going out of style.

Jack had problems with opening up, Daniel had known this since the first time they had met. He could hold his emotions in check like a steel trap when he needed to, and sometimes had trouble getting them back out again. Which meant Daniel would have to take the first step here. He swallowed down the uneasy feeling of vulnerability and put his mouth close to Jack's ear. "I sometimes dream about being the one in the jeans. Making you cry out. Making you come."

"I'm not really sure how I feel about that whole... crying out thing." Jack replied.

Daniel chuckled and found Jack's nipples. He teased them with the pads of his fingers and tweaked them a little harder than usual. Jack grunted and Daniel rolled his hips, letting Jack feel how incredibly hard he was. "Noises like that, Jack. You have no idea how hot it makes me when I do that to you. Knowing I was the one that made you do that."

The dom pulled on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and Daniel pinched Jack's nipples again. He hissed through his teeth and clenched at Daniel's legs again.

But he hadn't said stop, and he still hadn't said no. "Is this ok?" Daniel asked. He waited for the space of three tense heartbeats before Jack nodded once, a quick, sharp snap of the head and Daniel smiled into the crook of Jack's neck, breathed him in, all salt sweat, musk and man, and kissed him just behind the ear.

God, he loved this man.

The dom was kissing and biting at the sub's belly, just above his cock and one of his hands skimmed a place between his legs that had the sub grinding hips into the mattress. "Oh shit, please, please, sir, take me oh - fuck me!" The sub babbled and as the dom sat up he grabbed a tube from the night stand and coated his fingers.

"I don't know. You've been bad, remember? I don't know if you deserve something like that."

Glassy brown eyes looked desperately at the dom and he rolled his hips wantonly. "Please, I'll be good, I promise."

The dom grabbed at a thigh and pushed his leg almost to the mattress and Daniel had a good view of lubed fingers sinking painfully slowly into the sub. "Maybe I'll just finger you all night, come on your face and leave you like this."

"Oh god!" The sub moaned. He fisted hands around the chain and flexed his arms, and the dom smiled and pushed a second finger inside, all the way to the knuckles in a hard, fast push. Jack's hips rolled just a little, just enough, and his hand went to reach for his cock.

"Don't." Daniel whispered, then took both of Jack's hands in his and held them to his sides. "I want you to watch, remember?"

"You didn't say anything about touching."

"Well, I am now. I want to be the one to make you come."

"Fuck, Daniel." Jack's legs moved restlessly and his hips rolled once more, searching for friction but finding air. Daniel could see Jack's cock as he peered over his shoulder, painfully hard and almost purple at the tip, a thin string of precum running from his belly to his dick. He wanted to touch it, stroke it, let that salty, bitter flavor take over his mouth as he swallowed Jack down.

But first, he wanted Jack to watch the rest. He needed Jack to see how it ended.

The dom was fucking the sub with two fingers, not enough to make him come, just to keep him on that knife-edge between pleasure and pain. It didn't matter how the sub babbled or cried out or pushed back, the dom kept it steady. The only telltale markings of his fraying control was how he was watching his fingers dip in and out. Hungry. Intent. Wanting.

"Would you like it if I did that to you, Jack? Fuck you all night with my fingers, never letting you come until I was ready for you to?"

"Daniel..." He said warningly, a note of desperation coloring his name.

"Answer me, Jack." He commanded quietly. Jack's arms tensed and his head fell on Daniel's shoulder in surrender.

"Yes." He whispered.

_Shit. Oh fucking shit_. Daniel didn't think he could get any harder, but he was wrong. Oh, so very wrong. His dick throbbed and he thrust once, hard against the small of his back. "It's like you can undo me with one word. You know that?"

Jack huffed out a sound close to a chuckle and pressed back into Daniel's cock. Fuck.

Daniel's control was starting to unravel. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and renewed his grip on Jack, holding his wrists now instead of his hands. Jack shivered and fought the grip, not enough to get out of it, more testing the feel of it and moaned.

"This is how I want you," The dom said as he slicked up his cock. "You don't look at anyone but me. _I'm_ the one that gives you everything. _I'm_ the one that makes you feel like this. No one else." He grabbed the sub's knees, hoisted him up so he was almost bent in half and sank deliciously slowly into his still red ass.

"Only you." The sub replied, and shouted as he was pounded hard.

"God, Daniel, please." Jack sounded desperate. Daniel took Jack's hands and lifted them.

"Put your hands on my thighs." Jack complied. Daniel ran fingers up and down Jack's belly, finally grabbing his cock and Jack rocked up to meet it with a muttered 'fuck, yeah'.

Jack's hips were rocking fast, but all Daniel did was hold his cock in his hand.

"I want you to come when I'm ready for you to, Jack. Not before."

Jack dug painful fingers into Daniel's outer thighs and eventually his hips stopped rocking.

The two on the screen were fucking hard. Finally, the Dom palmed the sub's dick. "I want you to come. Now." He growled. The sub spasmed, howled, and strings of semen coated his neck, chest and belly. Seconds later the dom froze and emptied himself inside the sub. He fell to the side, and both men lay there, breathing heavily.

The dom, after a few seconds, undid the chain holding the sub's arms. He then unclasped the nipple clamps, kissing each nipple softly. The sub curled into the other man, and the dom wrapped long, protective arms around him, and as the two kissed tenderly the screen faded to black.

Daniel picked up the remote and turned the tv off before the second scene started. If he remembered correctly, there were two more after this one. Lots of watching time, now that he knew it wouldn't be disliked.

"A relationship like that isn't always rough." Daniel said softly and stroked his dick firmly, slowly from root to tip. "There can be love, and there can be tenderness, too." Jack grunted and followed the movements of his hand, slow and steady, like the rocking of a boat. "I can give that to you... If you want it."

Jack turned his head and looked at Daniel for the first time in over twenty minutes. He looked like he had been stripped bare. Exposed. Afraid, almost. Daniel had never seen Jack like this, so open and vulnerable and it made him reach out. He kissed Jack softly, tried to infuse comfort and love into every press of lips and sped up his hand, the other he pressed to the center of Jack's chest. A steadying anchor.

Jack arched and moaned into Daniel's mouth. "I want you to show me how I make you feel. I want you to come for me, Jack."

One of Jack's hands slid from Daniel's thigh to cover the hand on his chest, and as Daniel stroked him, Jack came hard with a sound like he'd been punched in the gut.

And the last of Daniel's control finally snapped. He thrust against Jack's back, not caring that he sounded like he'd run a five-minute mile. His body went rigid, he dimly heard himself say "oh fuck, _fuck_," and came hard enough to see glittering stars take over his vision.

Daniel lifted heavy arms and wrapped them around Jack. He loved holding him, after work, after a close call, after sex. Especially after sex. Jack usually humored him, teased him about it sometimes too, but this time was different. He melted into the hold, and Jack's arms gripped Daniel's forearms tightly, as if afraid to let go. He was still trembling, something Jack didn't do often and he realized that either the film, the conversation or the confession had hit Jack harder than he expected. Maybe it was a combination of all of them, Daniel wasn't sure.

"You ok?" Daniel whispered.

Jack hesitated, as if looking for the right words. "It was... Intense."

Daniel chuckled and kissed the side of Jack's neck. "Mmmm... It was."

Jack moved to get more comfortable and Daniel became aware of the sticky slickness of his come between them. They would have to get cleaned up soon. "I didn't think I'd like it."

A slow smile curved Daniel's lips and he curled himself in, making sure as much skin was touching skin as possible. "But you did."

Again, a small hesitation. "...yeah." Jack agreed.

Daniel thought about Jack, about who he was and what this might mean for him. All the years he had been in the Air Force, the Black Ops missions, prison time and SG-1. It was like a lightbulb went off above Daniel's head. "You know, you're allowed to like this, Jack."

This time Jack chuckled. "I know... If it's you." That something in Daniel's chest ached again as Jack patted his arm and he started to get an inkling of what that feeling might be. "I can like it, if it's with you."

~End~


End file.
